Because there is no other way
by Wolfe the shadow
Summary: A faunus kept as a slave for all his life and who is considered by most a filthy half breed, rises from the ashed of his shackles and becomes something greater...maybe even more so then Salem herself.


**So I was kinda inspired to write this after season 5 has finally started and due to the release of Sienna Khan I loved her design and I thought she could have been a pretty cool character if rooster teeth didn't kill her off instantly for a plot point. While i'm not really mad about it but it's a shame, she had a cool design plus they killed off a hot chick that almost never happens.**

 **So I decided why not try something new so this will actually include a good/ish Adam (someone else will take his place as the main Fanus villain) while he is an insufferable asshole he is kinda of a badass. Cus Yang his one of the strongest (if not the strongest) main team characters and he beat her ass easy. I have also decided to change Mercury up a bit but you will see that later, you may ask 'why mercury?' well I like his character also he is voiced by Yuri Lowenthal who is one of my favorite voice actors ever. (partly cus he voices Gig in soul nomad, who is the most badass take on a death god to date)**

 **The Pairing for this will be an ooc Naruto x an ooc Sienna Khan (cus tan tiger lady is hot af, also I think she needs for love cus she only had about 5 mins of screen time before Adam gutted her….prick)**

 **I own nothing. let us start**

 **Atlas dust mines**

"Mommy….Daddy. Please wake up." a small girl with tan skin said as she nudged her parents unmoving bodies, due to her childlike innocence and naivety she didn't the stab wounds that they both had in their hearts .like her parents corpses she was covered in dirt and grime from working in the mines even though she was only the fragile age of 5.

She was hit upside the head with a baton my a guard, who was holding a bloody knife. She smirked at her and walked off. Leaving her there crying as her parents blood pooled around her. She looked up dizzy to see her best friend calling her name. He helped her up, the small girl holding her head from the pain and the fact that everything was blurry.

"Thank god you're ok Sienna." he said while hugging her.

Sienna was a bengal tiger Fanus with black tiger ears, some yellow and slightly animalistic looking eyes with then being slightly slit, she had some tiger stripe like birthmarks on her arms showing she was of the Fanus race. She had dirty and messy pitch black hair and some dirty and torn rag's as clothing.

"Yea i'm fine Naruto. But Mommy and Daddy. They aren't waking up." she said looking at the body's.

"Sienna….i'm sorry. But your know their….." the boy said. She looked at the body's and started to cry. She hugged her friend, she ears flattening due to her emotional state. Naruto just stood there holding her with a sad and angry look on his face. He had one black fox ear (left side) and one black Jackal ear (right side) showing he was a hybrid. This was Naruto, just Naruto apparently they found him as a baby and threw him in here and the especially kind mine workers looked after him. He had Blonde hair that had black highlights, he had shining blue eyes with slits in them and he was wearing rags like Sienna.

"Yea I 's just I hate this. My family were killed just because they have ears and tails. How is that anyway for us Faunus to live. What have we done wrong anyway!?" Sienna cried into Naruto's unhealthily slim waist. Wanting an answer,that in truth, nobody had.

 **Two years later**

Since the passing of the Khan family accept their young daughter two hard long years have passed. the two enslaved Fanus have grown in the years. Luckily the slavery has lessened, in a sense, they got more food now, but you were withheld for a week if you didn't obey, so now had more energy to work but they still stayed very much in control. Sadly before the new rules were put in place about 60+ Fanus had died from not being able to work due to exhaustion due to lack of food and starvation. Over the two years Naruto had become darker in nature, to other mind you, he was always kind and nice to Sienna and the other Faunus but the human, he was cold. Sienna's sadness at her parents death had slowly evolved into a justified hatred. She wanted to get out of the world of hate. While she wanted to maybe stop all this racism peacefully that was a naive dream. She knew if this issue was ever to be solved then some necessary violence was needed. To show people that all actions came with consequences while Sienna didn't really want to enforce violence, there really was no other way at this point. Naruto totally agreed with her his anger had almost reached breaking point. Especially him,the humans were even harder on him because of his mixed ears. Calling him "a bigger feral freak then the rest of the animals we have locked up here." he along with Sienna. Just wanted to he left alone.

 **One year later within a dust rich cave**

Naruto was mining dust in a Cave alone. Sienna had her five minutes to rest and quickly devoured her food before she had to get back to work. He kept on digging his rage fuling his swings. Then he struck a dust crystal but it was strange while he had seen black dust crystals before this was….different. It seemed to glow with power. Like the crystal shell was the only thing keeping an infinite void from devouring the unconsciously he reached out and grabbed the crystallized dust. The shell then broke apart and black dust swarmed around him it seemed to literally seep into his skin. The backside of his jackal ear seemed to gain a bone like armour. Like a grimm mask. **(basic look up how blaze looks in sonic and the black knight and the things she has protecting the back of her ears is what I am describing just more crude and made of grimm mask bone)**

Naruto fell down panting. He looked up in a blurry haze to see another crystal next it. He could not see but it looked like a pure firestorm within a glass shell. Sienna would love to see it. She had this mysterious attraction towards fire.

"Naruto! Are you ok. The guards didn't beat you up again did they?" a worried Sienna said as she knelt down and looked him over for damage.

"I'm fine Sienna. I just dug up this wired dust crystal and it darted into dust form and seemed to merge with me. But I feel fine. Just a bit dizzy." Naruto said as he stood up it was then that Sienna saw the grimm-like bone covering on his Jackal ear. She reached up and touched it, liking the feel of the smooth,bone like plating.

"What did that thing do you you, this almost looks like Grimm bone. Are you sure you feel ok, no highly negative or violent thoughts?" Sienna said as she further inspect him.

"I told you i'm fine. Now look what I also found." Naruto said as he picked up the second strange crystal. He handed it to Sienna and she looked in wonder at it's beauty.

"It's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. How did you even find something like this? Thank you it's wonderful." Sienna said as she peered into the gemstone's magnificent beauty it looks like flames were moving within the gem. It was then she saw something within the gem and she shocked her and she dropped and then though it should not have due to it being a dust crystal it shattered when it hit the floor. A firestorm erupted from it and engulfed Sienna. She covered her face with her arms and her ears flattened in fear. It was then that two guards came down to see the disturbance. It was then that the firestorm died down and Sienna was passed out on the ground. The crystal had apparently repaired itself but the firestorm inside was also a small flame now. The two then started to beat on Naruto with their batons. He lasted out and stabbed out in the gut with his pickaxe.

"You little shit!" the other said as he hit the child to the ground and reached for his handgun it shoot Naruto.

*feral tigure like growling* the guard turned only to be punched in the face by a very awake Sienna. She grabbed the baton and in a haze beat the garud brain out of his head. She then dropped the blood covered baton and was panting, looking at what she did in fearful confusion.

"Sienna. What did those things do to us?" Naruto asked. He felt stronger. While he normal dad some difficulty carry that pick he now did it no problem.

"That dust….it did…...something to us.

You're not even hurt by those hits. Could this be aura?" Sienna said as she looked at the unscathed Naruto. They had a few ex-huntsmen in the mines with them so they often told the kids adventures or told them about huntsman themselves at times. Naruto and Sienna loved those stories.

Naruto's eye turned into a dark red colour. Then we can break out. It's a sunday, the least guarded day and we have already taken out two guards plus you know how stealthy I am." Naruto said darkly.

"But what about all the people here? We can't just leave them." The tiger girl said back. Naruto looked down in shame. He knew what they could not free everyone here. Whilst they may be able to save some, about 50% or more of the current Fanus would die. Naruto and Sienna knew that deep down. They could only save themselves as they were now. But that fact didn't make it any easier.

"...yea your right. We can't take them with us. But we could still take Adam. he won't last in here. He is not as mentally strong as you or I." Sienna said,Naruto nodded, there was this one bull Fanus who was a bit…..unstable, he was heavily affected by the racism, he had panic attacks and all the like. He would not last very long here. They could probably sneak out one person. So they both agreed to take Adam.

 **That night**

"Adam…..psst….Adam. wake up." Sienna said as she shook Adam awake. Adam was a child about their age with blood red hair with black highlights. He also had two black bull horns on his head as his Fanus feature. **(because Fanus do not have both animal parts, an example is because Blake has cat ears she does not have a cat tail, same with Sienna she will not have a tiger tail…...or at least a normal one :3)**

"Huh? Sienna what's wrong, they're not starting the midnight beatings again are they?" Adam said rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. One was blood red and the other was a midnight black.

"Listen I don't have time to explain. Me and Naruto are getting out of here. We can't take the rest of the miners with us but we can take you. Listen Adam i'm sorry we cannot save the others I really am but we need to get out of here." Sienna said, Adam looked worried but we knew that they could not save everyone and followed his big sister figure timidly. Following a chain of killed or unconscious guards. They found Naruto there with a bloody knife that one of the guards had and a ring of key and the dead warden by his feat.

"It's good you guys are here let's go, changing of guard is about five minutes away and we need to be long gone by then. I need to leave a note saying it was me to protect the others. So they will be one or tail." Naruto was as they got into the parking lot with all the armoured transport vehicles and other cars owned by the guards. Naruto then grabbed some timed fire dust crystals bombs that he found on the guards. He chucked them at the cars and ran with the other.

.

.

.

.

.

They did it. They were free. While they didn't use any semblance Naruto's aura was low. He took some hit's they would knock him out. Those strange crystals were the only reason they got out. They were free.

 **A few miles away around a fire they had managed to rig up**

There was deathly silence as they all sat around the fire. They had found a secluded location caught some rabbit. And were eating one of the first proper meals in years or basicly ever.

"So what now?" Adam asked them, having finished his rabbit.

"Both Naruto and Sienna looked at each other. The girl having a bone in her mouth making her look quite cute in Naruto's opinion.

"I guess we never thought that far ahead. I guess we should just keep walking. We are all pretty sneaky so if we find a bunch of humans we can just steal it from them." Naruto said as he collapsed from exhaustion.

 **About one year later (if anyone is wondering about the skills they have. It's because they have been secretly training to try and escape one day and the older Fanus helped with the animal hunting and fire starting and all that stuff.)**

Naruto looked out into the sea…..this was nice. It had been a year since he, Sienna and Adam had made it out of the mine's and after about three months of wondering around they made it here to Menagerie, a place built by Fanus, owned by Fanus, for Fanus. The only human interaction this place had was from trading and there was not even much trade here. He Sienna and Adam all owned a hut here. They had warmth, food and equality. It was paradise for them. But there was still an issue. Across the world thousands of other Fanus didn't live like this. The people they knew from their days in the mines were still stuck in that hell. Which is why all three of them decided to train to become huntsmen. Sienna made them both agree that the current issue could not be solved by peace. This was humanity, stubborn and thick to a fault. So they could only learn by forceful action. That how it always is with them. While Sienna didn't want to fight and cause death. She didn't want to pointlessly fight for the rights of her race when she knew that the stubbornness of humanity would not allow things to change peacefully.

Naruto was not not wearing rags. He had a black hood with a tear that allowed his fox ear to be shown but not his Jackal one. His Blonde and black hair was still messy but it now had slightly more black in it. He had some black fingerless gloves on, he had a long black trench coat with blood red lines on it like you would see on a grimm mask. He was wearing a plain black shirt underneath. He had some equally back jeans on with some material on it that looked like small fragments of Grimm mask. Followed by some black steel tipped shoes. He had not gotten a special weapon yet like most huntsmen/huntresses have.

"Here again? I thought you were meant to be a Jackal and a fox, not a fish." A joking voice said. Naruto looked up and saw the smug grin of Sienna. **(she is basic wearing what she was when we saw that one time, just a 9 year old version)**

"Oh….so you finally got bored with drooling at deer and gazelle Fanus?" Naruto retorted with a smirk.

"Nice burn." another voice said as Adam then showed up. **(what he wears before season 5)**

He had managed to get over his panic attacks. He was turning into a fine young man. If they didn't help Adam who knows what could have happened. Something like teams up with some half Grimm woman and killing fellow Fanus to rise ranks or something…..just a random theory…

.

.

.

.

:3

"Ghira wants to see us. I have no idea why." Sienna said shrugging. Trying to play off the sick burn she suffered because Naruto caught her staring at a deer Fanus once. Her thighs looked so tasty though. **(not in a sexual way -_-)**

 **At Ghira's house**

All walked in when Ghira's wife Kali opened the door. She was a very kind and gentle woman, who was not to be taken lightly, apparently she was a powerful huntress before she got pregnant. Now she mainly focused on looking after her young daughter but rumors say that she still keeps in shape if the need ever arises. Sienna highly admired her. But that could just be cus they're both cat's. Naruto and Adam didn't know.

They walked into a room and saw a few other Fanus and the leader of the settlement himself.

"Now kids I hate to ask this, but since we have started to use necessary violence to free Fanus slaves we have worked our way to where you three were kept. Now I hate to bring up bad past, but if you can give us any vaubel information then please share with us." the large Fanus said, he looked almost ashamed when he mentioned using violence, while all three wanted for his dream of equality through peace to be real, humans were not that simple. They would not give up their dominance over their race without a fight.

Sienna, Adam and Naruto started pointing on the map of guard attitudes, movements and the strategic layout of the mine/concentration camp.

"I want to come. We left those people while we escaped. I cannot let you do this without me." Naruto said to the larger Fanus.

"I'm sorry but it's to dangerous. While I know you're stronger then most nine year old you're still nine years old. We will get those people out, you have my word." Ghira's lieutenant said, he was a man called Jäger, he was an eagle Fanus showed by the fact that his hair was made up of pure white feathers. He had a brown jacket on with a plain grey shirt and some compete pants. He had some greaves on with that produced talon like blades when needed. He was the one who suggested necessary violence. But Naruto sensed something off about him, like a darker agenda. Especially with his son. Something was very off about him. Almost like he didn't want freedom, but domination. Either way Naruto didn't like him, an arrogant and spoilt little prick.

"I have to agree with him. I know this means a lot to you three, but the answer is no, i'm sorry." Ghira said to the three. Sienna looked a little pissed, Adam was fine and Naruto just walked off.

 **The next day**

"Ok. so the plan is that we go through the south entrance and take control of the mine before we start freeing the slaves. If we don't deal with the guards they may start killing innocents." Jäger said as he pulled out a map.

"Ok did you not even listen to our briefing, it's safer to go through east entrance and work your way south. This is the least guarded route, plus the south will be more fortified due to this lot believing that's the way we got out." Naruto said pointing to the map with Sienna and Adam nodding.

All the adult Fanus just jaw dropped at them being there.

"You had orders to not come on this mission. Why are you here?!" Jäger shouted at them.

"Listen, we are here and we are helping, now shut up. We got a job to do." Naruto said said as he started to scale the large stone walls. The team of adults were shocked when they saw what Naruto was doing, a small child was, without mercy, stabbing multiple people in the back with a trench knife he had. Sienna followed it up by using a butterfly knife and Adam just broke their necks.

The mission was a clean sweep before one of them original set off an alarm. Multiple sentry bots were deployed. They all had to take cover behind some rocks.

"Dammit Leroy!" Jäger shouted at the man. They were ducking behind some rocks now to avoid being shot to shit.

"How do we deal with this? Shit, shit, shit. I can't let Adam and Sienna die here…...fire dust! Guys, we can use to fire dust here to blow them up.!" Naruto shouted to them, they saw a mining cart full of unstable fire dust crystals. They all grabbed a few and chucked them like grenades and blew up the encampment.

"Good thinking. Now we have to get the warden, then we can get everyone out of here." Adam said grabbing a few crystals and moving around the rocks of the mine. Adam look lead and took out quite a few guards, luckily he had managed to sneak a katana with him. He seemed unnaturally skilled with the blade.

They then decided to split up. A few of the nameless ones went to ensure the slaves safety. Jäger went to deal with the weapons cache and Naruto, Sienna and Adam stuck together. Like they always had.

" _ **She good that one. What do you think my dear."**_ a voice said from the back of Naruto and Sienna's minds.

" _ **Yes. such potential within this avatar. Just as much in yours. He even has your beautiful ears. Well one of them at least."**_ another voice said, female unlike the first voice that shouted slight gruff and distinctively male.

"Wait…..no…..it's him. He's the bastard who beat my parents to death." Sienna said looking at one guard. Knowing he had personalised armour. They both nodded and Sienna went to cut his neck with her glowing tiger claws. Only for the warden to warm him and for him to turn around. It was then an all out fight. Adam was faced with a lieutenant Sienna was with the person who murdered her parents. And Naruto had gotten the warden. With there nibel aginity they dogged there strikes from the weapons they had but they still kids so they were losing stamina fast. And soon they would take a hit.

Adam got caught and his back was up against the guard. He was being choked out when he did something really crazy. He stabbed through his own body at a non vital point to get to the guard. He had a horrible stab wound in his shoulder. But the lieutenant had a stab wound though his heart. Adam collapsed from the exhaustion of dodging that long in his 9 year old body and from the pain. He held his shoulder and looked on at the other fight. Knowing if he tried to get involved with this would he would be a burden and probably end up dead with the swords of the other two were anything to go by. Luckaly his openent was a barefist fighter.

 **With Sienna**

Sienna had her cat like agility but her stamina like her two friends, was wearing thin.

"I am gonna make sure you die slow you little whore. You should thank me. I made your parents deaths quick." the murderer said as Sienna looked for an opening but he had heavy body armor and he had his neck protected well with his stance. Holding his blade close to his neck so he can easily block a strike with it. So she somehow needed to find a way to rid him of his blade. Otherwise she would not last much longer.

 **With Naruto**

He was hardly holding up. While he physically was the strongest of the three he was up against the stronger opponent. From the precise movements and physical ability of the warden he may be an ex huntsmen. Luckily he either did not have a special weapon or it was not on his person. Because he would surely be dead against a properly equipped huntsman.

"You're very stupid for coming back here you filthy animal. First we are going to beat you and your little friends within an inch of their life. Then we are going to send you back to your job as a dirty beast and get you working for us. The superior race." the Warden said, showing he was a large Fanus racist.

"We are not animals. And I won't let your hurt Sienna or Adam. I am going to destroy this place and one day. I will take the schnee family down and all their corruption!" Naruto shouted, his anger giving him drive to keep moving.

"Are you sure about that?" a voice said as an ear piercing scream went off. The other guard had finaly gotten a hold of Sienna and had just shoved his sword straight through her chest. Little did he know that it was non fatal if treated.

 **Naruto's mind**

" **This will stand no longer. It is time for me to take place in this realm again."** the dark from before said as the entitys massive hands enclosed on the seemingly sleeping Naruto's body.

 **Real world**

"You have tried my patience long enough. Now, you have awakened the first rule of the universe itself." Naruto said in a sinister voice.

"Oh yea on what's that. Fucking animal." the Warden said smugly.

"Death." Naruto said as he took off his hood to show his second ear. Marks like that of a grimm mask ran down to his right eye. It now being a sinister red colour.

"The duat will consume you. Now your sin's. Will destroy you." Naruto spoke as an incredible pressure covered the two. Like gravity had increased tenfold.

"W-what are you doing to us? Filthy beast." the murderer of Sienna's parents said. Naruto then grabbed one of their sword and shoved it through their heads. And walked over to Sienna who was lying in a pool of her own blood. Curled up and barely conscious.

"No. you are not welcomed in my world yet, dear Sienna. You have shrugged off way worse then this….Bastet." 'Naruto' said as Sienna finaly passed out. Her wounds then started to close shut with a hiss.

"Time to let the kid back out, otherwise his body will burn out. It was nice to walk the mortal plain again." 'Naruto' said as the grimm markings reseeded and he passed out. Adam just looked on in shock. What the hell was that. He needed some of whatever Sienna had to heal like that, this shoulder hurt like a bitch.

 **A few minutes later**

Just then the rest of the team showed up to see adam with a sloppy bandaged up should holding his katan with the two passed out faunus next to him. They all looked shock to see three dead. Lying dead in a pool of their own blood.

"Some of the nameless faunus picked them up, Adam close to total collapse.

 **The next day**

Naruto awoke and looked around to see that he was standing on a black lake that seemed to have no end. With large black granite monoliths sticking out everywhere.

" **So you finaly decided to come to me, mortal. Look upon death, and witness it's majesty."** the same voice said and a figure of a large black Jackal rose from the black water. On his arms were golden male bracelets with black gems in it. The insides of its large ears were golden and his eyes were also a golden colour along with with it's cheat that had a black gem with golden grimm like marking spreading out around it. It's claws were also golden.

"What are you?" Naruto said not backing down from the mighty beast. Though internally he was very scared of the giant beast.

" **Some decent bravery in you. But I sense you are still scared of me. Good, fear keeps you alive and away from my embrace."** the monster said.

"You speak as if you are death." Naruto said.

" **I am simple it's giuder. I point to where death should go and what it should do. Death is the first, last and ultimate and infinite law of existence itself. I have many names. But you can call me Anubis. You become my avatar as soon as you took that black gem into your was a very part of my soul, and thus I am now a part of you. That's how you and Sienna are even alive right now, when you went in that trance you used this."** Anubis said as large golden scales rose from the ground.

" **These are the scales. They measure the sins on one's soul, the more sin, the heavier the soul. That is why those two guards collapse, they souls were too heavy. However isone has a strong aura they may be able to resist it's affects."** Anubis explained.

"You said that the gem was a part of your soul. So what about Sienna, is she ok?" Naruto asked, caring more about the tiger Faunus then himself.

" **You care for her...so deeply, yet so young. She is now connected to another being like me, another god know as Bastet, warfare lioness goddess and goddess of joy. She also holds a particular love towards fire as a weapon.** **So she is in perfectly good hands, her wounds will have fully healed by now, and not even a scar will be left."** Anubis said

"So your a god. What will you have my do?" Naruto asked him, now glad due to Sienna being safe.

" **You are now my avatar upon the mortal plain, as Sienna is Bastet's. You may use our power for what you wish, but be aware if I ever believe you actions are unjust, my scales will claim you, and you cannot hide or run from me. I am the most powerful god, of all the other. I have the most power."** Anubis said with a grin, his large white fangs making a truly scary image.

 **End of chapter**

 **Hope you all enjoyed that, please give me any feedback, and no it will not be turned into a multi paring.**

 **Also for any egyptian god nerds here I will clear this up. In the early days of egyptian mythology Bastet was known as a warfare goddess only for later to be replaced by Sekhmet (and due to Sekhmet being Bastet mkll and in ac origins Sekhmet firing massive fire beans at you I think I can safely link Bastet to fire. Also she is the daughter of the god of the sun which is a massive ball of fire so it kinda makes sense)**

 **Btw me using egyptian gods in this is mainly due to ac origins coming out (brilliant game btw) also Anubis has always one of my favorite gods across all religions**

 **Now I know that Ra is basically the elder god in egyptian mythology but knowing what we know now (due to egyptians not know the sun is just a ball of flaming gas and thinking it was a godlike entity), Anubis truly embodies the most powerful force in the universe, because in reality everything will fall to death, the sun. the earth, for stars above and everything in between, thus making Anubis the most powerful god of all.**

 **Also how Anubis and Bastet link together is that in some cases they are presented as consorts also there is a surprising amount of fanart of the two together. Also some other gods may appear, if you you think of any gods linking to rwby characters then review or PM that shit it I would love to read your ideas. Anyway thx for reading.**


End file.
